A Frosty love story
by danielsmith
Summary: Jack and Elsa are both lonely and wish that they had someone to spend the rest of their lives with. When Elsa is in trouble of letting fear once again control her, Jack must come to her rescue. Problem is Elsa doesn't exist in Jack's world. Rated T for now to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**When I first created my fanfiction account I had no intention of ever writing a crossover story as I had never read/watched a book/movie where I felt that the characters should be crossed over. However, a few years after both Rise of the Guardians and Frozen came out I stumbled across Jelsa. I instantly fell in love with idea of Jack Frost and Elsa falling in love. I became so obsessed with it that I made it my mission to find the perfect story about the two of them. I read story after story only to be disappointed that the stories never seemed to go the way I wanted them to go. Don't get me wrong I found some great stories about them, but they just weren't what I was expecting and wanting from these stories. I realized that this had nothing to do with the authors, but had everything to do with me. If I thought that I could write a better crossover story than someone else, I should have to prove that I can and not just say it. So I began planning my story which leads me to this story that you are reading now. I give you my version of how I think a Jelsa love story should go. I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment on whether or not you think this is a good story. But regardless of what anyone says I will not stop writing this story even if everyone hates it because I need to get it out of my head so that I can focus on some of my more major projects such as the book that I am attempting to write.**

 **This story begins a little over a year after the events of Rise of the Guardians because if you look it up Rise of the Guardians came out one year and six days before Frozen. This also works under the assumption that it is the day of Elsa's Coronation.**

 **I own none of the characters from Rise of the Guardians or Frozen, just the plot and the OCs that I create myself.**

Jack's POV

I was flying around Ushuaia for a couple days as it was winter time down there and I was having fun icing up the sidewalks under people's feet and starting snowball fights with kids in the parks. I even gave them a snow day. I was having a blast just zooming around watching people enjoying the snow. It started getting later so I decided to head home, or at least the one place I call home, my hometown of Burgess. Jamie and his friends were still outside playing, but they would be going home soon as well plus it was the middle of summer.

Normally I would have loved to have played with them even if it was only for a little bit, but for some reason, today I felt sad. I hadn't felt a sadness like this since Jamie started seeing me. Today though I felt sad. I wanted to go someplace, but my mind didn't know where. I just knew in my heart there was someplace that I should go. With that in mind I had the winds lead me wherever my heart wanted me to go. I flew for a short while staring off to see where I was going. When I saw where I was going I stopped. In the distance I could see my destination. It was the Burgess Cemetery.

I never went there in the 301 years that I have been Jack Frost, but I knew now why I was here. I flew towards the cemetery until I found the gravestones that I was looking for. My mother and sister were here. I stood over their graves just staring at their names.

Since I got my memory back I could see them clearly in my mind's eye. They were both very beautiful. Though I died when my sister was very young, I found that I had watched her grow up without even knowing who she was. She had gotten married to a good kind man who took very good care of her. Sadly, for both of them she was unable to bear children so the Overland family died with her.

I remembered her wedding particularly well because she had it in the dead of winter. People criticized her and told her that she should wait until June to have her wedding, but she refused and her loving husband stood by her decision and made sure that she would have the best winter wedding. I watched the ceremony and as they left the church I made it snow on them. It wasn't his normal snow where it tossed the snow about, but a gentle snow, the kind where you can make out each snowflake as it falls and you stare at it in wonderment that nature could make something so beautiful and unexplainable. I didn't understand why I did it, but in my heart I knew that this was the right thing to do.

I snapped back to the present and realized that I was crying. I also realized that I wasn't crying over the death of my only two family members, but the fact that I never got to know them. I wished that I knew who my father was and what had happened to him but he disappeared shortly after my sister's birth. The little that I could remember of my father was that he loved my mother very much and that whatever the reason he left us, I knew deep down that he did it for us.

I then began to think of my new family. I had North, Tooth, Sandy, Jamie, and, yes, even Bunny. Yet I felt that sadness creeping into me once again. This time, however, I realized why I was sad. I have been alive for 300 years and have had two families, but I have never found someone with whom I could start my own family with. I never used to care before, but now that I had truly discovered myself, now that I knew who I was, I found that even amongst my family I felt alone still.

I wanted to believe that somewhere out there, there had to be someone who I could spend the rest of time with them, but in 300 years I had never met anyone like me save North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny and I knew none of them were the right ones for me.

I flew up above the clouds where there was nothing between me and the moon. "Hey, Manny," I said, "I'm sure you understand what I'm going through. You are all alone up there in the stars, but you have everyone down here. Me, I am all alone. I know that you only watch over us and occasion give that special person powers like you did with me and the others, but I could really use someone that I could spend the rest of time with. Someone that I could love and who could love me back. I know it's a pretty tall order, but if you can would you please help me find her."

As usual, the Man in the Moon did not answer, but I wasn't expecting him to say anything to me. I flew up north to the North Pole to meet up with the others. We were having a meeting about the children of the world so that everyone stayed up to date on what children want these days.

As I flew, I started to feel strange. It was a feeling that I hadn't felt in 300 years. I felt sick. _It's probably just this sadness that has me feeling this way,_ I thought. I continued on my way until I reached the Pole and zoomed into North's workshop. I landed and took a seat right away. That sick feeling hadn't left me yet. Bunny looked at me and said, "Wow, Frost, you look pale."

"Really?" I asked, "I thought I was starting to tan. I mean I've been laying out in the sun all day. Of course, I'm pale. I'm like the god of Winter."

Tooth looked at me with concern and said, "No, Bunny is right. You look pale, well paler than normal."

"Well, maybe if you guys stopped messing with the lighting you would be able to see me better."

North said, "Nobody is doing anything vith the lights."

I looked at him and the others and said, "Then why is it getting dark and why are you all sinking…"

The world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**So far I haven't gotten any negative feedback about this story, not that it would stop me anyway because I got three followers** **J** **(FashionLuver98, Juheemin, and Kimchee2222). I hope that as the story progresses more and more people will either follow or comment on this story. As I said before I am trying to write my own book so this is a good way to see how people like my writing style and see if anyone has any suggestions on how I could make my writing better. On with the story.**

 **I own nothing, but the plot and OCs.**

Jack's POV

Images flashed before my eyes. I saw a young woman with red hair approaching me with a young man. Then I felt anger and I sent ice spikes at this girl. Then I felt fear. I ran away into the snow. When I got far enough away from people, I built myself a castle of ice. Then the red haired girl found me with another boy and a snowman. I was telling her to leave when I accidently hit her with my powers. Then things got really jumbled as my fear increased all the more. People tried to kill me. I was in prison. I escaped and was nearly killed, but the red haired girl whose hair was now turning as white as mine sacrificed herself, being turned into ice in the process. She was then somehow healed and the terrible storm that I had started dissipated under my control. The red haired girl hugged me. It was at this moment that I realized I wasn't actually the one this was happening to. I knew this because the redhead said, "Elsa."

I slowly opened my eyes. I heard Tooth say, "Guys, he's moving."

I felt everyone crowd around me. "How you feeling, Jack?" Tooth asked.

"Well my head hurts a little, but other than that I'm ok." I responded.

They all sighed with relief and I sat up slowly and looked at them. "Vhat happened, Jack?" North asked.

"Well," I said, "I don't know. I just blacked out for a little bit, had a very confusing dream courtesy of Sandy, and that's about it." I said.

They all looked at each other. Bunny then said, "Sandy couldn't give you any dreams, mate, and it was a longer blackout than you think."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

Above Sandy's head, appeared a sun. Then it became a moon. Along with both was the number one. Sandy kept changing it between the sun and the moon as they normally pass in the sky and kept increasing the number until he reached seven.

"Seven days!" I exclaimed. "I was out for seven days."

"Yeah, and none of us could do anything to wake you up," Tooth said.

It was at this moment that I realized that none of them were staring me in the eyes but that they were staring at something lower on my face. I quickly ran my hand over my face. I felt something really hairy around my mouth. I quickly flew to a mirror and looked. I had a large white beard that went down to my stomach. "I look like North if he didn't eat cookies all day every day."

"Hey!" North said, but then he paused and said, "Actually that is pretty good."

I looked at my friends and asked, "What happened to me?"

That's when the clouds parted and the moon shown into the window. We all ran to hear want Manny had to say. We waited for a sign to appear, but the clouds covered the moon again before anything happened. We were all slightly disappointed when we noticed a glowing figure walking down from where the moon had been. As the figure got close, we could see that it was a man wearing an all-white suit. The one thing that I noticed that none of the others noticed right away was the similarities between him and me. He had the same mischievous smile that I had. He had the eyes filled with joy. But most obvious was that we had the same body structure. As my mind took all of this in, I began to realize what this meant. "Dad?" I asked.

The man smiled at me and said, "You haven't called me that in many years, Jack, but yes I am your father and I am also Manny."

Everyone stared at Manny in silence. After a few moments I stuttered, "B…b…but how?"

My father looked at me and said, "I ask myself that many times since I became Manny. To start, we need to go back to the day your sister was born. I was so happy to have had a second child and even more so that it was a girl. As you know your sister was born in the fall just before winter began. So I went out to get some more firewood in case it got cold that night. While I was out the moon came into view. I looked up at it thinking that my life was absolutely perfect right now. I heard a stick break and I looked down to see a man dressed like this standing before me. I then realized that this man looked like me and that he was in fact me. The man smiled at me and said, 'Yes, I am you.'

I continued to stare at this man in awe and bewilderment when he said, 'I'm sure you are wondering how you and I can be the same person. The truth is complicated and yet really simple. The truth is that I am the Man in the Moon.'

The look on my face must have given away that I didn't believe him because he said, "I know you don't believe me now, but you will by the end of our conversation.'

I indicated that he could continue and then he said, 'We have chosen ourselves to be the Man in the Moon many times. We are the head Guardian of this world and have many helpers who also take care of the children in this world. However, as the moon we too must go through a cycle. Just as the moon goes from new moon to full moon to new moon again so does the old version of us die to be replaced by the original to eventually live out his life again and die only to replace himself with himself. That is the journey I am currently one.'"

"Why didn't you just ask him to break the cycle because you had me and mom and a new daughter?" I asked.

"I asked him that exact question," my father replied, "and he said, 'When the new moon comes and the start of its new cycle follows is it a brand new moon or is it the same moon that we have seen for the past month? Just as the moon doesn't change into another moon so we cannot change from one person to another. All the Men in the Moon before you have all made the same sacrifices and have all pushed the following version to do the same. This is a cycle we cannot and chose not to escape.'

He then proceeded to tell me everything that would happen. He told me that in a month's time he would die and I would become the Man in the Moon. At the end of time I will reach my full moon stage and will be transported back in time to the beginning of time. From there I would slowly wane until I reached the time were I must tell myself that I am going to become the Man in the moon.

He told me all about North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy. He also told me about you, Jack, and how you would sacrifice yourself for your sister and I would make you into a Guardian."

Though it was clear that Manny was talking to everyone and not just to me, they all chose to stay out of the conversation and let me and my dad talk. "Now," my dad said, "as to why you blacked out and this lovely beard appeared on your face, I know why. But first, let's get rid of that beard."

He clapped his hands and in the sky two stars shown brighter and grew larger. They eventually took the form of two women. My eyes widened when I saw who they were, "Mom, Kim.*"

The two smiled at me and then moved towards me. They both hugged me quickly and then began to slowly shave my beard with their hands. My dad said, "There used to be an old myth that when people died they became one of the stars and, well, that is obviously true. As to how they are shaving you with just their hands is because, well, stars are just big balls of burning gas. They are basically burning your beard off. However, because you are naturally colder than a normal human, you don't actually feel the burning sensation, but rather to you it feels normal."

The women backed away and smiled at me again. I put my hand to my face. It was once again as smooth as ice. "Thanks," I said.

My mother cupped my face in her hand and Kim squeezed my hand. Then they were both gone.

"Now," my dad said, "the reason you blacked out is because of something that happened at the beginning of time. This is a long story so you all might want to sit down."

We all quickly sat down as my father began his tale.

 **This took me forever to write and even longer to decide where I wanted to end it, but I think this is a good cliffhanger. I'm sure you all saw the * by the name Kim as the name of Jack's sister. I did this because I wanted to name Jack's sister something and the first person who reviewed on this story was Kimchee2222. To encourage you all to review, I have decided that you can give me name suggestions for the OC characters that I will include. I already know what types of characters I will need so I will give you suggestions as what to write them under. They can be peasants, princes, or princesses. However, in order for your suggested name to be included in my story you must actually review my story and not just give me your suggested name. Thank you to all my readers and I hope that you continue to enjoy my story. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. I will try and work the names in at some point. For now, on with the story**

 **I own nothing.**

Jack's POV

"At the beginning of time, only three things existed. They were Time, Love, and Imagination. I being the moon was Time, a woman named Cupid was Love, and Pix was Imagination. The three of us were the best of friends until we decided that we wanted to create life. I was the only one who knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening. As we discussed this idea a new being emerged, Pitch. We began to mistrust each other which led us to hate each other. However, I battled Pitch and subdued him. I told the others that we should just create life. They agreed. However, we all had our own ideas and couldn't agree on anything. We realized that Fear was going to end up being in our world no matter what so we needed a way to combat it. Pix wanted to use toys, bugs, and monsters to combat Pitch, while Cupid said that all they would need is love. I said that we just needed life and that the children were the only ones we needed to worry about. Finally, we all decided to create our own worlds. Pix created a universe were humanity was protected by strange creatures and toys. Cupid created one where love conquers all. I created this one and made you five my Guardians. However, we all saw the dangers of having three separate worlds. With them separate, our worlds would not receive the gift of the others such as the moon, love and imagination. So we created a connection of sorts. We linked our worlds together so that they could experience the things of the other though those things would not be as powerful in those worlds. I confined Pitch to my world so that he couldn't be too powerful in any other world as Light will always defeat Darkness," my father finished.

"But," I asked, "what does that have to do with me and this girl?"

"Well, hehm," my father said, "from what I understand, Cupid made this girl and she was suddenly connected to you, her powers are a part of you. As for you blacking out, I believe it is because she was overwhelmed with fear caused by her powers that it pulled too much out of you because she couldn't control it."

"Why didn't this happen before?" I asked.

"She never had this much fear in her life and finally Pitch found a way to her and she lost control," my father responded.

"Well, we need to help her," I said.

My father said, "She handled it fine on her own."

"She still needs help though." I said.

"Why does she need our help?" Tooth asked. Her question startled me as I forgot that the others were still there.

I answered, "Because she's still scared."

Everyone stared at me. I told them everything that happened in my dream and at the end of my story said this, "Though she is in control now, she is still afraid that she is going to lose that control and do something to hurt someone else."

Everyone nodded in understanding. "Alright then," my father said, "I'll just open a portal for you to go through and you can help her."

I got up quickly and grabbed my staff. The others followed suit and began preparing for the trip when my father said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I can only send one of you at a time so Jack will be going today."

I looked back at my friends and said, "It'll be fine, you guys. I think I can handle one girl with ice powers."

Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy all easily stepped back, but North stared at my father suspiciously before stepping back himself. My father then turned to me and said, "Alright, you will have all your abilities while you're over there. However, I don't know if she will be able to see you or not. More than likely, she will be able to so just a heads up."

I nodded at my father in understanding. He waved his hand and a portal much like the ones North uses to travel the world appeared. I quickly flew through to find Elsa.

Nobody's POV

North looked at Manny after the latter had closed the portal. "Vhy didn't you tell him everything?" North asked. "Ve all could have gone vith him and helped him. Vhy didn't you let us?"

Manny stared calmly at where the portal had been. He was clearly think about his son who he had just sent into another realm without the full truth. He then turned to North and said, "Because he is going to a world ruled by Love and we all know love is something that one needs to figure out for one's self."

With that he was gone.

 **I'm really sorry for the large gap between updates. Too make it up to you guys, I have another chapter that I am going to try and get up there right away.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As I promised, two chapters today. Enjoy.**

 **I own nothing.**

Elsa's POV

"…and that wraps up today's meeting," I said gathering my things together to leave. I was ready for this meeting to be done. It was a really hot summer day and I looked forward to getting to my room and cooling off, one of the many benefits of having ice powers.

"Not quite yet, your Majesty," said Gerald. Gerald was my father's closest friend and adviser. He has been very kind to me since coming back down from my ice castle only a few days ago. As such, I stopped gathering my things and listened to him.

"Now, Your Majesty, the law states that by the time you are twenty-one, you should be married, but…" Gerald started, but I interrupted him.

"You expect me to get married in three months after the fiasco we just had with Hans!" I shouted. "I will not do anything of the sort. I will simply live my life as I have now and let Anna's family be my heirs and if you don't like that, well then…"

This time Gerald stood up and interrupted me, shouting loudly, "Please be quiet, Elsa, and let me finish."

I was very surprised as I had never heard him raise his voice ever, even at his own children. I calmly sat back down, having stood up during my rant. "Now," Gerald said, clearing his throat, "The law says that you have to be married by your twenty-first birthday, but in light of current events and given your circumstances, we have decided that we want you to begin your search for your future husband and our future king immediately. However, we decided that we will give you until your twenty-sixth birthday to have chosen a man and prepare to marry him. After that, if you haven't found a husband, we will begin the training of your sister's and her probable future husband's child."

I nodded. Gerald continued, "Now we suggest that you have a ball in order to meet others of your own age and begin making friends…"

Gerald continued to speak about what I should do and how I could go about going to find a husband, but I couldn't help but think, _Who would want to marry a girl with ice powers that she can lose control of as easily as she can lose her temper?_

As soon as this thought crossed my mind, the answer came to me. _The only type of person who would marry me,_ I thought, _is someone like me._

This thought saddened me and I wished that there was someone who was like me out there. I looked out the window which despite the heat were closed to keep anyone not in the meeting to find out anything they didn't wish to make public just yet. That's when I saw a boy looking in the window. He had white hair and was as pale as frost. This startled me because we were four stories up and there is no way to just climb up to the window. The only way that boy could be there was if he flew up there.

Gerald must have noticed me staring off and cleared his throat. I turned and looked at him. "Are you alright, your Majesty?" Gerald asked.

I looked at the window, but the boy was gone. "Yes," I said. "I was just thinking about what you were saying. Please continue."

Gerald continued to talk about how we should hold an annual Friendship Ball so that I could get to know people my own age and so that I could meet all the young men who would be eligible for me to marry. This time I didn't get distracted, except when the window seemed to open on its own and then close itself. After a few seconds of that distraction, I focused back on Gerald, who suggested that before the ball I should take some time for myself and figure out what qualities I am looking for in a man as a potential husband.

At this point, I began thinking again that the only person who would marry me is someone like me and then once again wishing that such a person existed.

That's when I heard someone say, "Boring."

I looked up. All my advisors were focused on Gerald. However, at the other end of the room leaning against a wooden staff and the wall was the boy from the window. He was wearing the strangest cloak, blue with a hood and a pair of pants that stopped well short of his ankles. Stranger yet was the fact that he didn't seem to be wearing any shoes. My staring must have caught his attention because he smiled a mischievous smile and winked at me.

I quickly looked back at Gerald, blushing. The boy was quite handsome and nobody had ever winked at me before. However, I had a feeling that it wasn't a flirtatious wink. The boy didn't seem the type to do that. It seemed more to me that he winked at me as if letting me in on a secret, a secret that only he knew and that I was going to find out. However, this didn't keep me from wanting to take a second look, but he was gone.

I decided that I was just seeing things and that the boy was just hopeful thinking. I turned my attention back to Gerald who was still talking, surprisingly, but this time about people that I should invite to our ball that we would be having. I was listening carefully to the names of all the people when suddenly my chair felt ice cold. I stood up giving a startled screech. All my advisers quickly stood to my aid. I looked down at my seat and saw that it was covered with a thin layer of ice. I touched it. It was cool to the touch, but there was something else to it. Before I could figure it out, all my advisers started to laugh.

I looked at them confused. Gerald, through his own laughter, said, "Forgive us, Your Majesty, but it seems that you have frozen your own bottom."

At this, they laughed all the louder and I couldn't help but join them. I got rid of the ice and all of us left in a merry mood. I went back to my room with a smile on my face. However, my room was on the opposite side of the castle that the meeting was being held and by the time I got there, the heat had once again gotten to me. I entered my room in a huff and shut the door.

As soon as the door was shut I quickly cooled down the room. Frost covered the windows and there was a little nip in the air, but I felt so much better. That's when I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and opened the door. It was Anna.

"Hey," she said. "I just wanted you to know that I won't be at dinner. Kristoff is taking me out tonight so I won't be here."

I smiled at my sister and said, "Well, have fun. You'll have to tell me all about it when you get back."

"OK," she said with a huge smile on her face. She quickly hugged me and ran to her room next door.

I laughed at my sister's giddiness, but for some reason my laughter felt empty.

A few hours later, I made my way down to dinner. The table had four chairs around it. One sat at the head of the table, one on the right, and two on the left. Normally one of the chairs on the left would sit at the other end of the table, but often Kristoff would join us for dinner and he and Anna would sit next to each other while I sat across from them as I usually did.

I moved the chair back to its original spot. This was the set up that we had while my parents were still alive. My father would sit at the head spot with me on his right and Anna on his left. My mother would sit in the seat that I was now standing behind.

Though I was queen and had the right to sit at the head of the table, I always sat in my seat on the right. However, tonight, perhaps because of the meeting today, I sat in my mother's chair. The food was already laid out for me at my usual spot so I moved it to my mother's spot. I began to eat.

As I ate, I thought about what I was looking for in a husband. As I thought about it, I began to imagine what it would be like to sit down at this table with my own family. I looked up and in my mind's eye, I saw the boy from earlier, but he was much more mature looking. We had two kids, a boy and a girl, who were running around the table laughing. The sound was music to my ears. I looked again at my imaginary husband and he winked at me. Then as quickly as my mind had imagined it, it was all gone and I was once again alone at the table. There was no loving husband, no kids running around laughing. I was alone.

That's when I felt the first tear roll down my cheek. I watched as it fell from my chin down to my hand. It was soon followed by a second and a third until I was sobbing and wailing. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop crying.

I felt a hand on mine. I looked up. Through my tear filled eyes I could make out Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf. Anna was closest and quickly gave me a hug. I hugged her back and continued to cry. It felt weird as I had never showed my emotions so openly to anyone before, and yet it felt good to cry with her arms around me, knowing that whatever happened, she would be there to catch me.

I felt another pair of arms wrap around me while I was still hugging Anna. They were a lot bigger than Anna's and mine, so I knew that it must be Kristoff's. They were later joined by a small pair of twiggy arms. Olaf had joined our impromptu group hug.

It was a really sweet moment that was made better when Olaf whispered, "Why are we crying?"

We all laughed at Olaf's blunt question. I wiped the tears from my eyes. The other's let me go. Kristoff and Olaf left and Anna and I headed to my room.

The entire walk up there, Anna didn't say anything about what happened in the dining hall until we were standing on my balcony. "It was about the meeting, wasn't it?"

Though she asked me this, I knew I didn't have to answer. She continued, "I know that there is someone out there for you, Elsa, and even if there isn't you will always have me, Kristoff, Olaf, and even Sven. You will never be alone, I promise."

I smiled at her, sadly. Her words had made me feel better, but I still wished that I could believe them.

Then Anna said, "How about you go to your ice castle and cool off? You can figure out the whole husband thing for a week, while I'll plan the ball for you. If we have any major crisis, I will handle it."

I looked at her and asked, "Have I told you that you are the best little sister ever?"

She smiled and said, "No, I just assume it."

We laughed. She then said good night and went to bed. I headed back into my room. As I closed the balcony doors behind me, I thought I heard a voice say behind me, "An ice castle you say." However, when I turned around, no one was there. With that I closed the doors and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this chapter took so long, but life got busy with football and school again. I hope to post again sooner next time. Thank you again for all the reviews that I have gotten for this fanfic. I ask that all of you continue to comment as it encourages me to keep writing for you guys. I hope that you guys continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it for you. On with the story.**

 **I own nothing.**

Elsa's POV

I woke up after having had the best night sleep that I have ever had, especially since I had become queen. However, today Anna said that she would play queen for a week while I relaxed and prepared myself to look for my future husband. I heard a knock on my door which was very strange because I was up early like I normally was and nobody is ever up at the same time as me. I got up and opened the door. Much to my surprise, it was Anna. "G-g-g-good morning, Elsa," Anna yawned.

She was clearly still exhausted and her hair was still a mess. I laughed and said, "Good morning, Anna."

She smiled sleepily at me. "Are you ready to go to your ice castle today?" she asked.

I smiled at her and nodded, "I'm ready to cool off. Are you ready to be queen for a week?"

She slumped a little and shook herself awake, saying, "No, but I can handle one week. I told your advisers that you wouldn't be here and that I would be taking over for the week. They agreed that this was a good idea. They will help me with all the queen stuff. I will work by myself on planning the Friendship Ball."

I nodded, "Thank you again so much for doing this for me, Anna."

"What are sisters for?"

I hugged her and quickly packed some clothes for while I was at my ice castle. I put everything into a pouch so that it would be easy to carry. I ran down the stairs. I was just about to leave when I heard a familiar voice say, "Elsa, wait!"

I turned and saw Olaf running towards me. "What do you need, Olaf?" I asked.

"Are you going to your ice castle today?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am. That is where I am heading now," I said to him.

"Ok, good. Because I told my new friend, Jack, how, since he couldn't talk with you yesterday and you were going to your ice castle, to get there."

"Oh, ok. Did he say why he needed to talk to me?"

"No, when I first met him he was shouting out your name as people walked by him as if he didn't exist. I told him that he could find you in the castle, but that you were in a meeting. He heard that and flew off to meet you. Then last night, he saw me again and asked me if I knew how to get to your ice castle. So I gave him the directions to your ice castle that Anna took when she went up to visit you."

"Well that was the long way so he'll be there a few days after me."

"Don't you take the same route though?" Olaf asked, confused.

I chuckled and said, "No. If you go straight for the mountain, you can get there in a little more than an hour and a half even if you are running in a dress and heels."

"Ooooh," Olaf said.

With that I left Olaf with a wave. I didn't realize that I didn't ask Olaf what his friend, Jack, looked like, but I felt that I would just have to wait and find out.

I didn't ride a horse to my ice castle because I knew that it wouldn't be able to withstand the cold for a week like I could. However, it meant that I was stuck walking all the way there. I walked across the fjord by making an ice bridge that melted behind me. As I told Olaf, it didn't take me that long to get to my ice castle, but it did take longer than I thought it would. I had left just after the sun had fully risen and now it was already almost directly above me. I walked up to the front door where Marshmallow greeted me. "Hello, Marshmallow," I said.

Marshmallow waved at me as I walked in the door. As soon as the door had closed behind me, I felt a large weight being lift off of my shoulders. I no longer had to worry about taking care of my kingdom for an entire week. I was free. Anna was taking care of everything, even the ball that was being held in my honor.

As soon as I remembered that, I remembered the other reason that I was here. I needed to decide what characteristics I was looking for in a man. My mind wandered to the vision I had had last night. The handsome young man who I had seen during my meeting had appeared in and out of my dreams the entire night. I closed my eyes and imagined him.

He was really handsome. His blue cloak changed into a blue suit that I have seen many princes and kings wear before that I find very attractive as well. My mind started to play music in my mind. He smiled and bowed to me, asking me to dance. I smiled back and curtsied. He put his hand on my waist and took my hand. We began to dance.

It felt really so real to me. I could feel him leading me as I wasn't the greatest dancer. As an example, I stepped on his foot. I was so caught up in the moment that I said, "Sorry."

He responded, "It's alright. Just relax and let the music and me lead you."

I smiled as he pulled me closer, but then I felt his body. There was no way my imagination could be that good. I jumped back and saw that somehow my imagination had somehow to come to life. For there in front of me stood the boy I had seen in the meeting yesterday. I quickly made a wall of ice and pushed him into another wall, holding him there. The wall was only up to his shoulders so that I could still speak to him.

Before I could say anything, he said, "This is an amazing place you built. And this wall, it's very sturdy. As much as I would like to play right now, we need to talk."

I stared at him confused when suddenly my ice wall disappeared. The boy was left there holding a staff. He had that mischievous smirk on his face that told me he was up to no good. "You can talk to Marshmallow then," I said.

It was now his turn to be confused. "Marshmallow?" he asked.

Marshmallow then grabbed him in his giant snow hands. The boy popped his head out of Marshmallow's fist and said, "Whoa, you made this guy and that snowman that can talk, didn't you?"

"Wait, you know Olaf?" I asked.

"Yeah," the boy said. "He told me I could find you here."

"You weren't supposed to be here for a few more days if you listened to what Olaf said," I said.

He smirked at me again and said, "I'm faster than I look."

I sighed. I knew I had to talk with him because I told Olaf that I would, but I didn't want to talk to anyone today. Today I just wanted to relax and be free of all responsibilities as queen and just be me. "You can come back tomorrow and we can talk then. For now, though, Marshmallow, escort him out."

"You are going to throw me out into the cold without a shelter?" the boy asked in mock shock.

I sighed again, very annoyed with this young man who was turning out to not being the man of my imagination. "Marshmallow, help him build a shelter of some sort."

With that Marshmallow carried him out. I let out a sigh of relief. Finally, I could have some peace and quiet. The sun was starting to go down so I ate some food that I had brought with me. I then went up to the room that I had made for myself. In it was a bed that I had made of ice with a mattress of snow and blankets of frost and snow. I was about to get into bed when I saw that someone was already in it and he was jumping on it. "This is the coolest thing ever," the boy said, "and I'm not just saying that because it is made of ice and snow."

He then landed on his back and bounced to a stop on the bed. "How did you get in here?" I asked. I know Marshmallow wouldn't have let him in passed the front door and there is no other way into the castle unless you could fly.

He calmly said, "I came in through the balcony."

I looked and saw that the balcony door was indeed open. I walked over and shut it. Then, turning to him, I asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Jack Frost."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry about the long break. Life is so complicated sometimes. To show you guys how busy I've been, here's a list of the things that I've been trying to do. I have been writing my own book, writing song parodies, planning a YouTube channels, keeping up with school work, trying to find a job, participating in a school play, and trying to work out for football. All this on top of the fact that this story was written on Microsoft Word which for some reason isn't working for me, I haven't found time to write anymore until now. I got my story onto Google Drive and I will hopefully be able to get a few more chapters up before life gets hectic again. Enough about me, on with the story. I own nothing.**

Elsa's POV

The way that he was looking at me made me feel like I should know who he was from just his name. However, it shortly became clear to him that I had no idea who he was. "You don't know who I am?" he asked sadly.

"No," I said. "Should I?"

He simply shrugged. "Well, then for the long introduction, I guess," he said with a sigh. "I am Jack Frost, spirit of winter, also known as Jakul Frosti, Old Man Winter, which I don't get because I am forever 18, and Guardian of Fun, which is a brand new title for me."

I had to admit that was a long title to hold much longer than any prince that had been introduced at my coronation ball last year. Though that still didn't help me understand who he was. This was evident on my face obviously because he sighed yet again and hung his head. "Fine," he said, "I'll just tell you my whole life story. [ _Insert Rise of the Guardians_ ]"

I was amazed by the story Jack had told me. How he had woken up one day with strange powers much like my parents had with me. However, we were also very different. His powers hadn't hurt anyone, no one feared his powers, he had friends who shared his likeness, and he could have fun yet be responsible for something much bigger than a kingdom. He had to protect all the children of the world and make sure that winter came on time. I once again had a feeling of jealousy that I had not had since I showed Arendelle my powers returned. I wished that I could be like Jack and be comfortable with my powers, but I don't think I ever will.

"Well," I said, "you told Olaf that you wished to speak with me."

"Yes, I did," he said with a slight bow. "It has come to the Guardians' attention that you were very afraid recently. Your fear has drawn the attention of Pitch Black who feeds on fear. It was deemed necessary that I personally come to protect you."

"Why you?" I asked.

"It seems that your powers are a part of my own," he replied. "As such if something happens to you, it happens to me. I can't allow that to continue or I will be unable to do my duty."

I could tell that he was keeping things from me and I desperately wanted to know what it was, but chose to let it be for now. "Well, I am not afraid of anything anymore so I don't really need your help," I lied

He smirked at me and said, "You can't lie to the expert. Why don't you tell me your life story and see if what you say is really true?"

I was upset that he saw through me so easily and that he accused me of being a liar, something no normal person would do to a queen. I figured that there would be no harm in telling him my story as it would not reveal anything to him. [ _Insert Frozen here_ ].

Jack's POV

I listened to her story carefully and realized that a lot of the details I already knew from the vision I had. It also made two things abundantly clear. One this woman was still afraid of her powers which was just plain wrong. Snow and ice are the, mind the pun, coolest things to control. Second this woman spent too much time working. With powers like these you have to have fun with them, there is no other way to have them. I sighed, at least I know what I have to work with. "It's late," I said. "How about tomorrow you and I work on controlling your powers since you fear losing control again?"

Elsa was surprised by this and simply nodded. "Um…" she said, "I only have one room set up."

"That's alright," I said. "I don't sleep since I'm dead."

She nodded again still overwhelmed by everything. She walked off to her room and I followed her silently. She turned and looked at me. I realized that she wished to change so I turned my back and she closed the door behind me. When she was done, for some reason she let me back in, maybe because she knew that I had something more to say to her. "Should nightmares come to you tonight, I'll be right here to get you through them."

Once again she was surprised, but was too tired to say anything more. She crawled into bed and fell asleep. I stood there a moment looking at the queen. With everything going on I had not had a chance to actually check her out. She was very beautiful. The way her hair splayed upon the pillows made of snow made her even more attractive. Taking one last glance at her, I closed the door and left her to her dreams.


End file.
